Maid of Honor
by Aoko Hayaru
Summary: Kagome is the servant of Lady Kikyo in London in the late 1700’s. Then, the Tashio brothers come to town to find wives and Kikyo’s father, the Baron is determined to have one of them marry her. However, it is Kagome that catches the eyes of the two...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show.

Summary: Kagome is the servant of Lady Kikyo in London in the late 1700's. An orphaned girl, ever since childhood she has served under Kikyo's family, having only her grandmother, Kaede, to care for her. She is always looked down upon by others, until the Tashio brother's come to find wives. Kikyo's father, the Baron, caught wind of their arrival, and was determined to have one of them to marry Kikyo. However, it is Kagome who catches the eyes of the two, handsome princes, but she immediately despises them for their arrogance. Kikyo, who becomes green with envy, tries to ruin the innocent maid. But, if you add a perverted priest apprentice, a hot-tempered daughter of a sword smith, a lovesick soldier and a mysterious thief who yearns for Kagome, will the little maid be able to make it to Christmas?

Ok, just so there isn't too much confusion, I've made a character profile of the main characters, showing the age, status, and any other info I can think of to help you understand the story a little better. Enjoy! (Oh, P.S., don't worry about reviewing! Only do it if you want to! I think it's a little annoying sometimes how people often write REVIEW! All the time.)

Kagome Higurashi:

Age: 17

Status: Low class; servant

Eye color: stormy blue

Hair color: raven black

Personal Information: A very sweet and caring girl, she is always the one to give a reassuring word. Though she is an orphan, she was taken good care of by her Granny Kaede, who has been the only one who has ever loved her like a mother. She never truly thought much about it, but she is in fact very beautiful, and because of that has many suitors. Even though she's a maid, that doesn't mean she's quiet and submissive. When she has something to say, she'll say it. But, she is quite smart, receiving her education from Kaede. She can be clumsy at times, and is very stubborn. She loves children and animals, and hates to be alone.

Sesshoumaru Tashio:

Age: demon years: 507 human years: 19

Status: high class; prince

Eye color: Gold

Hair color: Silver white

Personal Information: As the first born prince, he is a very duty-bound and honored man. Ever since he was young, he was treated as an adult, given duties and lessons non-stop. Stripped of his childhood, and his mother, the only person he was ever warm to, he became cold, indifferent, and calculating. He received the highest education, as well as some of the best teachers in fighting and swordsmanship. Though he is usually portrayed as the bitter, uncaring face of the kingdom, he is still immensely popular with women, mostly for his looks and wealth.

Inuyasha Tashio:

Age: 18

Status: high class; prince

Eye color: Gold

Hair color: Pure white

Personal Information: Inuyasha is the second born prince, as well as the exact opposite of Sesshoumaru. He is prideful, ignorant, small minded and quick to violence. Since he came after Sesshoumaru, he was treated differently. Since he was not the next heir to the throne, he was not given as many tasks as his elder brother. He was also scorned by many for his half-demon blood. Because of this, he is often very lonely, though never shows it for his pride. Deep down, he has a kind and gentle heart, but would never allow himself to show it to anyone but his mother. He was always jealous of his brother, especially since he was always under his shadow. Though he was quite strong and handsome himself, he always paled in comparison to his brother. The only things they have in common are they're heritage, eye color, and arrogance.

Kikyo Nyuyoda:

Age: 18

Status: high class; daughter of the baron

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Personal Information: This snobby, arrogant and sniveling excuse for a human was born of noble blood. Because of her wealth, she believed that she had a right to everything she touched, be it human or not. She always looked out for herself, never caring about anything but her mirrors and dresses. Her favorite thing to do is terrorize her innocent maid. Inside, she was jealous of Kagome's inner and outer beauty, as well as the amount of friends she had. However, she kept all of this to herself, hiding it by trying to break the servant's happiness. She has a huge ego that speaks for itself, and a head filled with illusions of a fake world where everyone adores her.

**Maids Know Everything**

**Chapter 1- Kagome's encounter**

The cool, night air dissipated into the morning rays, as the warmth of the sun washed over the earth. The birds chirped and the flowers awoke to greet the new day. Everything was calm and serene in this perfect vision of a sleepy town of England.

"**KAGOME!"**

As the light shown through out the town, it set its warm rays on a specific house, large in stature compared to the homes surrounding it. Inside was young girl, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the morning's arrival. Soon, the light spilled through the barred window, thick with spiraling ivy, as it landed on her still form.

"**KAGOME!"**

Two brilliant, stormy blue orbs peeked out beneath tired eyelids, as the girl cringed at the sound of the cruel, shrill voice. Her door burst open, revealing another young girl a bit older then her. Wearing only a thin nightgown, she looked down at the drowsy girl, an irritated scowl on her face.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LAZY GIRL! GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT! FATHER, MOTHER AND I ARE WAITING FOR BREAKFAST TO BE SERVED!"**

She sat up form her ragged and tattered old blanket, which was turning brown from age and filth. With an annoyed look, she turned to the other girl, her eyes shone with defiance.

"I am sorry if I should insult m'lady, however the sun has just risen, and none of the other servants are up yet, including the cook who makes your breakfast. Is it not my job to serve the meals HE cooks?"

The girl at the door suddenly turned red, both from embarrassment and rage. She had just been made a fool by her own servant! She is below her! She is nothing but a filthy, little

orphan girl who was fortunate enough to have a roof over her head, food in her stomach and a kind, brilliant AND beautiful mistress to serve under.

In truth, she had just come up to the servant girl's chambers to bother her, however she was not about to tell that. Yet the brat somehow out-smarted her clever plan! With a snort, she slammed the door shut, stomping her way back down the stairs to her own room to pout. With a victorious smile, the servant girl, now known as Kagome, laid her head back down on her pillow, and went back into a deep sleep.

The rattling of the carriage wheels woke him, as he raised his head over his shoulder to look at his surroundings. He was currently riding in an extravagant carriage, sitting in comfortable, plush seats, swaying right and left slightly to the rhythm of the moving coach. There were two, pure white horses pulling the heavy load, neighing and grunting from the pain of the coachmen's whip. He landed his gaze on his half-brother who sat across from him, looking out the window on the passing scenery with an expressionless stare. He immediately frowned at the sight of him, years of bitter rivalry coming back to him. 'Cold bastard.'

"Hey. Enjoying the view?"

He said in a sarcastic tone. The man parallel to him merely glared at him, only to turn his attention back on the contents outside the window. Choosing to ignore him, he smirked at his reaction. He tucked his hand under his chin, and looked the other way, finding the trees to be more interesting. After a long silence, he soon found himself tapping his finger on his knee irritably. He finally turned to his brother with a peeved expression, and tried to start a conversation to save him of his boredom. 'How the hell can this guy stay silent for so long? Dammit! It pisses me off!'

"Hey! Ya' mind tellin' me why the hell we're even bothering to go to a crappy dump in the first place? Our old man never said anything about this until he shoved us in here and made us travel for 5 fuckin' days in a cramped up coach together!"

"Quiet, half-breed. I do not wish to hear any more of your useless ranting. You should have listened to father before. He announced that we are to depart for a journey to different towns in search of brides."

Without turning his head, he looked towards the direction of his younger sibling with uncaring eyes.

"He wished for us to find our wives quickly, so he may perform the betrothal in the spring. Now cease your annoying complaints and be at peace."

"Why you-"

"Your Majesties, please excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but we have arrived at the center square of the town."

The young prince was stopped in his enraged state at the sound of the coachmen's raspy voice, and the sound of halting wheels. Placing his usual scowl back on his face, he gave his brother one last look of annoyance, as he waited for the door to be opened.

"Feh. It's about damn time. I couldn't take much more 'bonding time' with my 'dear brother'."

"HALF-brother. And you'll be wise to keep quiet during this trip, so that we may finish this painlessly, InuYasha."

"Yeah, Yeah. You just stay outta' MY way and try to keep that cold ass of yours from scaring the ladies, ok..."

He smirked with a snide scoff, his sharp, canine fang sticking out of his lips from his cocky grin.

"...Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome heaved a dejected sigh, as she gently closed the front gate behind her, heading towards the center square. Her mistress, Kikyo, suddenly had a craving for fresh strawberries and cream for an afternoon snack, and she simply HAD to have it now.

'_But father! I must have it right now! Do you truly wish to deprive your precious daughter of her needs?'_

_'V-very well! Please do not weep before me, daughter! It makes this old man's heart quiver. I shall send the delivering boy to fetch it for you right away, alright?'_

_'No father! I shall not partake in food touched by that boy's disgusting hands! He works in the kitchen! Lord knows what he has touched!'_

_'sigh Alright. I shall send Kagome to receive your strawberries for you. Does this make my bellflower pleased?'_

_Wiping away fake tears, Kikyo nodded her head softly, looking up at him in a dramatic sense, while giving him a sweet, deceiving smile._

_'Be sure to tell her to get some cream as well.'_

'Sometimes, I feel sorry for that old man...sometimes.'

On her way to the market, she passed by the local church, large and elegant in beauty. It stood near the center of town, where most of the people lived, so they may come to perform their daily prayers. Designed in a French style, carvings were engraved along the outer arch way of the door, which was built of redwood and bronze.

The sculptures of children laughing and angels dancing lined the windows and gates, as gargoyles stood all along the openings of the grand bell, like diligent guards standing stock-still along the gates of the royal palace. The loud chime of the enormous, gold bell snapped her out of her daze. The bell tolled with a thunderous shake, sounding throughout the town that it was now noon.

"I had better hurry or else Kikyo will-**YAAAAHHHH**!"

Stopping in mid sentence, Kagome shrieked in surprise and disgust when she felt a certain hand coming out of no where, gingerly stroking her behind. She turned to the culprit with an angry look, and raised her hand high, only for it to come down rapidly, colliding with the poor soul who was to receive the hand.

SLAP

**"MIROKU, YOU PERVERT! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!"**

The man, Miroku, with a huge grin on his face, was currently holding his cheek with his 'cursed' hand, rubbing it gently to relieve the pain. He was a handsome fellow, about a head taller then Kagome. He had violet-blue eyes with a twinkle of mischief swirled within them. He had a firm-structured face, and tanned skin, with lean, well-shaped muscles poking out of his robes. Miroku is one of Kagome's closest friends. He stays at the church with his grandfather, Mushin, who is the head Priest. His parents died when he was still young, much like her, but he was able to live with Mushin, a kind but alcohol-addicted man who couldn't hold his drink too well. Ever since then, he had become Mushin's apprentice, a priest-in-training.

In fact, looking back at it now, this was sort of how she met this perverted man. It was when she was 14 years old. She was on her way to the market to pick up some groceries for supper, and on the way, she had passed by this very church, admiring it for its beauty. Then, in comes Miroku, for behind her back, he sneaks up to her and grabs her but! Now, she was still pretty young, so naturally she did the first thing that came to mind: she screamed. And that's how it all started, after she had finished screaming, and had given him a good slap on the face, they were able to get to know each other, which became the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Though, he still continued to grope her to this very day.

Now here they were, in the very same predicament, him with a grin, and her with a scowl. Putting her hands on her hips, she stuck her chest out slightly, giving him a fierce look.

"Miroku! How many times do I have to tell you to stop groping me every time I pass by here? Don't you get tired of the same routine?"

"Ah! Lady Kagome! It has been so long since I have felt your alluring touch and seen your beautiful face!"

He commented with the huge grin still plastered on his face. He had always loved to see Kagome's face fluster with red tint in her cheeks. Though, he was in love with another, he cared for Kagome all the same. But still, how could he resist? Such a beautiful girl should never go unnoticed….or at least that's what he thought.

"Well, I must be going. Lady Kikyo wishes to partake in her strawberries and cream before noon. It would be **_terrible_** if she should have to wait."

She replied with a heavy amount of sarcasm on her voice. She frowned with dislike as she bent down to retrieve her fallen basket. She turned to Miroku and bowed with grace, though it looked somewhat mocking.

She then walked past him and headed towards the town square. Before she left, she turned her head over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Miroku? I'll be sure to visit Sango to say hello for you."

She was soon out of sight, mixed within the crowd of people in the streets. Behind her was a worried Miroku, sweating slightly from the words she just said. He swallowed hard, as fear shook him. He trudged back into the church slowly, his hand on his head.

Knowing how truthful Kagome was, and how violent Sango was, he was not going to live to see another sunrise….

"Thank ye kindly, missy!"

Kagome smiled brightly at the jolly, old man. After she made her purchase at the dairy, she quickly headed towards the market. While carrying the heavy container of cream in her right hand, she cradled the basket within the bend of her arm, taking one difficult step after the other with her heavy load.

"The trouble I go through…."

She soon began to make her way towards the produce stand, looking for strawberries that were in the best condition. Wouldn't want the _princess_ to eat slightly bruised strawberries! Well, in truth, Kikyo was no where near being a princess. A Baron was of the lowest rank in British nobility. And yet she thought that her wealth would buy her the world! Sometimes, she was impressed with her gall.

She then found about a dozen that were healthy enough and bought them with the rest of the money. However, she still kept a few coins jingling in the secret compartment of her skirt. Having finished her shopping early, she decided to head to one last place before she headed back. Just like that, she soon found herself in front of the place her feet had taken her to many times before, planting themselves in place only to have their owner stare in front of herself.

There, facing her behind polished glass was the one thing she had ever pined for, that one thing in her life that she felt she deserved. Adorned upon a flattering mannequin stood an extravagant English-styled ball gown, laced with cream-colored ruffles along the hem, collar and cuffs, with small, pink ribbons embroidering the collar that trailed down to the chest, opening down to another layer of soft, cotton with a criss-crossed blue ribbon going up over the cotton that covered the chest and to the collar bone where the cotton ended. The rest of the gown itself was made of a beautiful, shining azure-blue silk that matched Kagome's eyes, enchanting the petite maid even more.

She reached out towards the shop window, her fingers lightly touching its surface. She then gently closed her eyes, feeling the smooth glass glide beneath her finger tips. She breathed in deeply, imagining she held the dress in her hands right now, feeling the silky texture between her slender digits. She traced a circle around and around upon the glass, her eyes still closed, keeping her mind within her own world.

"**HEY! YOU THERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TAKE YOUR DISGUSTING FINGERS OFF THE GLASS WINDOW! YOU'LL SMUG IT!"**

Kagome's mind finally coming back, her reflexes instantly obeying the man as she drew back her hands. She finally opened her eyes, as she turned and looked at the man, a confused and lost look in her eyes. Scowling, the man walked closer to the glass to have a closer inspection. When having studied the window carefully, he son turned angry eyes towards the now frightened maid. Grabbing her wrist roughly, he shouted,

"**LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU LEFT MARKINGS ON THE SURFACE! IT'S RUINED NOW! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"**

Her mouth was open slightly, as if ready to say something. But no words came. She simply stood there, her eyes full of fear and her jar dropped as the crowd of passerby's increased, all curious of what will happen to the poor girl.

"**Nothing, eh? Then how about you repent for your crime…"** he spoke slowly as he pulled out a small dagger from his vest, "**BY LOSING YOUR HAND**!"

Many shouts and screams of rejection and disagreement came from the crowd of people, the women crying and screaming with utter horror, and the men shouting for mercy for the girl. Eyes widened and mouth gapped wide open, Kagome looked up to the man in terror as the dagger came plunging down towards her wrist. Awaiting the pain, she squeezed eyes shut and cringed. But the pain never came...

As she slowly opened her eyes, curious as to why she hadn't felt the blade severing her wrist, she looked up to see the man's blade still in midair, with another person's hand holding his wrist firmly in place. She looked at the man to find utter shock etched upon his face. Following his gaze, she turned to see the face of the man whose quick reflexes had rescued her from becoming a lefty.

There before her stood a towering figure of a young man a bit older than herself, with long silver hair tied back neatly into a low pony tail and piercing gold eyes that were currently locked onto hers. She studied his features carefully, taking note of his markings on his face, which signified that he was a demon. He had a lean, muscular figure showing through his VERY expensive looking attire. He wore a deep, forest green coat made of satin with polished gold buttons lined down the center, and a matching vest underneath. The white, silk ruffles of his undershirt were neatly fastened down with a gold button, and his shoes shined and polished to perfection.

He broke the spell of the gaze between them, while breaking the silence as well. He turned his attention to the man he was currently restraining, as he tightened his grip so that the knife would slip out of his grasp. He spoke darkly to him, releasing his deep, rich baritone voice in a quiet yet commanding tone.

"It is not your place to pass down judgment towards others. Justifiable punishments are decided by fair trial and proper authority. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked down upon the man sternly, his steely eyes barring down upon his cringing figure. The shivering little man nodded a bit, to show that he understood. He was then dropped unceremoniously, not even realizing he had been above the ground. The tall man then returned his gaze towards Kagome, still standing there in shock, cradling her abused wrist. The little man bent down on his knees as he shouted fearfully,

"**PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! I ACTED ON MY OWN JUDGMENT! THAT GIRL DAMAGED MY PROPERTY AND DID NOT APOLOGIZE. I SIMPLY THOUGHT AS A GENTLEMAN! PLEASE SPARE ME AND MY SHOP, YOUR HIGHNESS!"**

Coming out of her stupor, Kagome blinked her eyes innocently as she tried to clear her head of silver hair and golden eyes. When she was finally herself again, what the man had said had started to kick in.

"Damaged! That's an exaggeration! A blatant lie! Is it a crime to simply touch a window? Is it a crime to look at something beautiful? Is it a crime to want something that you can never-"

She paused for a moment as the last part of the man's sentence sunk in as well. Slowly turning to her rescuer, she blinked her eyes a few more times, her facial expressions becoming a mix of confusion, surprise, and complete shock.

"-d-did he…just say, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

(A/N): Well, that's it on chapter 1! What did you think? If you have any criticism, let me know! And if you just want to say you like it, than you know what to do! But you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Maid of Honor**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show.

The story so far: After being sent on a meaningless task by her snobby mistress, Kagome heads off to the market, meeting her perverted friend, Miroku, along the way. But when Kagome gets into a lot of trouble with one of the shopkeepers, she is saved by a tall, but mysterious stranger whom the shopkeeper referred to as your highness!

""-speaking

''-thinking

**BOLD-**shouting

'…'-whispers

(A/N): YAAAAYYYY! The second chapter! I started working on this the second after I submitted the first chapter. So, who do you think is the mysterious silver-haired man? Find out now!

**Never Provoke an Angry Woman**

**Chapter 2- The Arrogant Princes: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha **

"-d-did he…just say, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

All Kagome could do was stare, not knowing what to say or even how to act.

'Wh-what should I do? Is he really of royalty? I've never seen a picture of the royal family before, so I wouldn't know. May be that guy was lying?'

Subconsciously, Kagome shook her head violently, as if dismissing the thought.

'No, he doesn't have any reason to. But now what? Should I bow? Yeah! That's what I should do! Good thinking, Kagome. AH! I forgot to say thank you! He's gonna have my head for that, isn't he? Ohhhhh! I had better say thank you! I know! I can say that while I'm bowing! That's good! OK. Perfect! Here I go!'

Her knees knocking and her movements growing stiff and rigid, she positioned herself into a steadier stance and slowly bent the upper part of her body into a deep, respectful bow.

"Uh-I, er….Th-thank you v-v-very much your highness!"

The on-looking crowd watched in fascination, as they set their gaze from the bowing girl to the pristine figure in front of her. Among the people in the crowd, you could here whispers of a few of them.

"I wonder what he's gonna do to her?"

'..' '………' '…….'

"I hope she won't be headin' to the gallows."

'…' '..' '……'

"Hush! Don't say such things!"

'……..' '….' '…'

"That poor dear, she's been through enough already."

'……' '….' '….'

"Heh. She a pretty little thing isn't she?"

'..' '…' '..'

"Very beautiful indeed."

Her body trembling, she tried to still herself in front of the man, as to not disgrace herself. She did not wish to show this man her fear. All was silent as the crowd grew still as well, while she stayed in place, no one daring to move. A sudden sound shook everyone from the silence. A footstep could be heard.

Out of curiosity, Kagome slowly looked up from her position, only to find herself a few inches away from the man. With each step he had taken, she hesitantly began to take another step back. When it seemed as if this small game of cat and mouse would go on forever, he stopped. Kagome was now trapped, her back up against a store wall.

He then grabbed her chin to tilt it upwards to have her face him directly. Her eyes were now a mix of terror and wonder. She blushed lightly at the sudden closeness, and began to struggle a little. Her small hands pushed up against his chest lightly, so that she wouldn't harm him.

Though, comparing her petite form to his enormous one, she wouldn't be able to harm him even if she threw herself at him. With his free hand, he took hold of her right hand, as a way of telling her to stop. And she did. For some reason, although she was not sure why, tears began to spring from the corners of her eyes.

Stifling a heavy sob, she looked up to him with big, teary eyes as she whispered to him something that was barely audible, even to him, "Wh-who are you?"

Releasing a heavy sigh, he let out his deep, velvety voice, and utter simply one word, yet it shook Kagome to the very bone…

"Sesshoumaru."

Earlier that day…..

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

When we had arrived, I had, at first, felt relieved that I would finally be able to be free from my insolent half-brother's presence. However, the moment I stepped foot out of that god-forsaken carriage, I was instantly greeted by the most appalling and putrid stench my nose had ever encountered: peasants.

My half-brother seemed to have caught on to it as well. He reacted in the same way I had, except with more…reaction. His face instantly fazed over into a look of disgust, while mine had stayed as dispassionate as it has always been. Pinching his nose, Inuyasha turned up his nose, his eyes squinting in utter disdain.

"Damnnnn! What reeks! The main stables at the castle smell better than this shit hole. Why's it smell so bad here anyway?"

I soon began to seethe with anger. Though I understand how he feels, seeing as how my own senses are stronger than his, he should know better than to express it out loud in such a crude manner. He is, after all, a prince. An arrogant and idiotic one, but a prince none the less. And a prince must know when to hold his tongue when in public. Quickly grabbing a hold of his shirt, I whispered to him in a quiet but deadly tone:

"**You will cease all manners of disparagement immediately. You shall not bring disgrace upon our family because of your carelessness with your words. Now, I'd advise you to watch your mouth in the future of this trip, or a punishment shall be made." **

I then released him from my hold, as I continued walking, without so much as a glance behind me. I have never really made eye contact with my brother before, except for when he had done something unforgivable.

At first he had just stood there, clenching his fist tight in rage, his claws piercing the skin of his palms. His eyes bled with a tint of pink, showing his anger to me, while glaring daggers at my back. Though I paid him no mind.

As I made my way into town, I saw a rather large crowd begin to form ahead. Turning to look over my shoulder, I found that Inuyasha had wandered off somewhere, obviously trying to cool off. So childish. With nothing else to do, and no intention of seeking a mate, I walked towards the swarm to see what was going on.

When I had arrived at the scene the first thing I noticed was the young girl being roughly handled by this old storekeeper. The sight of a lady being treated so did not please me. I could not help but be upset, seeing as how I was raised to treat a woman right.

I shook my head slightly and turned away. I started to walk back towards the carriage where Inuyasha was in order to find him. Why should I care what happens to her? Do not know her, and from the looks of it, she seems to be nothing more than a servant or a cleaning lady.

"**Nothing, eh? Then how about you repent for your crime…"**

I stopped dead in my tracks, turning around to see what would happen. I had also grown quite curious as to what would happen to the woman….no, the girl. I saw the glint of metal poking out of his shirt, as he reached for it a pulled it out for everyone to see. A dagger, as sharp as can be, was coming down upon the frightened girl's wrist, as she tried to wriggle free with all her might.

"**BY LOSING YOUR HAND**!"

That was the last thing I remember before I found myself before the man, grabbing the wrist that held the dagger tightly, to the point of almost breaking the bone. Though no one else saw it but the shocked man before me, my eyes began to bleed into a deep crimson. I bore my fangs at him, to show my power as well as my anger.

'Why? Why am I so furious with this man? No one has ever received the eyes of 'the demon' and live to tell of it. I only show them to an enemy during battle or towards my half-brother. So why am I showing them to this man who deserves not even a passing glance?'

I then fixed my gaze towards the girl, shock and confusion written all over her face. Maybe it was her? Is she the one who is causing this anger with in me? Is she creating this, this need to protect, with that fearful look on her face? Her face….now that I mention it, I had not given a closer inspection of the girl till now. With in the crowd, I overheard some murmurs of appreciative comments on the girl's looks from the other men. I was not about to disagree.

Though she is of low status, I am still a man. I could not help but look and see how beautiful she was. The first thing I noticed about her right away was her eyes. They were simply magnificent, two swirling pools of azure-blue, a very rare color to find these days. I was right to correct myself when I almost called her a woman though.

Her eyes were like windows to her mind. You could see every emotion displayed within them, a very immature thing indeed. To not be able to conceal her emotions is a reckless thing. Yes, and this innocence in them, like that of a newborn doe. Yes, she is still a child. However, she did not have the figure of a child. Fully developed breasts could be seen through her dress, which did nothing to hide the curving slopes of her hips and the shape of her long legs.

She also had long, silky hair, like endless waves of ebony. That was another rare find. Most women of low class did almost nothing to their hair, and women of high class simply wore big, powdery wigs. Another thing I hate. He prefer natural beauty, to see a healthy, plump face free of any make up, and long real hair without a single touch or powder in it. Her face was perfect, with a fair complexion of a creamy snow white, but not pale. And a touch of color could be seen in her rosy cheeks and pouty lips.

I soon found myself staring and instantly brushed my urges aside. I noticed that she too had been staring, and came out of her stupor as well. A barely visible smirk appeared on my face, only to disappear the second it came. So she approves of my looks as well? Good. I then turned to the man and increased the pressure on his wrist. The man had now dropped his weapon to the ground, sweat quickly forming on his face. I brought him closer to my face as I spoke with venom entwined within my voice,

"**It is not your place to pass down judgment towards others. Justifiable punishments are decided by fair trial and proper authority. Do I make myself clear?"**

He then nodded slowly, as I dropped him onto the ground. He soon sank down to his knees and began to grovel at my feet, begging me for forgiveness. Not that I was listening. I could care less over what he had to say. I simply turned my attention back to the girl, who had been previously holding her injured wrist.

"**PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! I ACTED ON MY OWN JUDGMENT! THAT GIRL DAMAGED MY PROPERTY AND DID NOT APOLOGIZE. I SIMPLY THOUGHT AS A GENTLEMAN! PLEASE SPARE ME AND MY SHOP, YOUR HIGHNESS!"**

After blinking cutely a couple times, she finally found her voice to speak.

"**Damaged! That's an exaggeration! A blatant lie! Is it a crime to simply touch a window? Is it a crime to look at something beautiful? Is it a crime to want something that you can never-"**

She stopped. Hmmm….she has some fire in her, you don't see that too often either. She looked towards me in confusion. Her face soon became a collage of different emotions; confusion and shock the most evident.

"-d-did he…just say, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Ah, so that little man said something to give away my identity. Well, the crowd seemed to have known all along. They had already begun to fuss about it the minute I had walked in on the scene. Ignoring the people surrounding us, I continued to observe the sudden display of emotions playing upon the girl's face. She seemed a bit frightened at first, then began to panic. She also began nodding to herself, as if approving something and changing from a smile to a frown almost every few seconds. It was quite amusing to watch.

She seemed to have a hard time moving. Her body was very rigid and tense, and she had a nervous look on her face. She then bent down into a low bow, and said shakily,

"Uh-I, er….Th-thank you v-v-very much your highness!"

That made almost laugh out loud. Almost. Instead, I let out a small sigh, the very action seeming to lift off the heavy burden, taking the place of the non-existing laughter. Complete silence filed the air, as the girl stayed in that position. I broke the silence swiftly as I took one step forward. Looking up, she saw how close I was getting to her, and took a step back herself. We continued this for sometime, I taking one step, and she the same.

Finally, she found her self pressed up against a wall, as she looked up to see he was almost nose to nose with her. Out of no where, I reached forward and grabbed her chin, her skin feeling soft in my hand, and tilted her neck upwards so that I could look into her eyes. She began to struggle, her little hands pushing up against me, her body brushing up against mine. It enflamed me so. The demon within me began to awaken at the sight of her terror-stricken face, fighting and resisting me. And the way her body accidently rubbed against me….I grabbed her wrist with my free hand to stop her, and she did.

But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a muffled sob. I looked down to find her crying. That made something in my body stir. Why is she crying? Did I do something to upset her? Looking up, her mouth trembling a bit as she whispered to me,

"Wh-who are you?"

Feeling the need to atleast answer answer that simple question, I felt it was no harm to tell her. I leaned in a bit more for her to hear, and whispered back,

"Sesshoumaru."

(Normal POV)

As the crowd looked on in wonder, the little play began to unfold, the two young people stood there, with the man towering over the girl. A few questionings of romance was uttered while others thought a rivalry perhaps? But as the scene was about to reach it's climax, with everyone on their toes, it was suddenly interrupted by the shout of detest by a young girl, no older than Kagome, popping out from within the crowd.

"**KAGOME!"**

Everyone, including the prince and Kagome, turned with surprise, as well as disappointment, towards the source of the call. There stood the girl, her chest puffed out in a prideful way, her pretty face crossed with anger, her mouth turned into a scowl. Marching over to where the two were, squeezed in between the two as she roughly pushed the man away. Bringing her arms up in a protective position, she spread her arms out wide and stared straight towards Sesshoumaru in anger.

"You stay away from Kagome you, you…scoundrel! How dare you make my friend cry!"

"S-sango…"

Kagome said quietly to her friend. Sango turned to face her, a look of worry on her face. Seeing Kagome's tear-streaked face, her anger had returned, but Kagome clutched Sango's sleeve and shook her head. Sighing, Sango nodded to her, giving her a reassuring smile that held the warmth and love of an older sister. Helping her stand, Sango picked up the almost forgotten basket and container, as they began to walk away. As she passed Sesshoumaru, Kagome heard an almost silent whisper from him, but continued walking passed him, her arm linked with her friend's.

"_We shall see each other again, Kagome."_

(A/N): And there you have it folks! Second chapter is done! Now, I checked the stats on my story just now, and it says that over 200 people had already read it! WOW! I'm so happy. But, Only 12 of you reviewed. I know it's annoying, but I really need to know what you people think of it. Reviews sometimes determines the outcome of some fanfics, so those of you out there who want to compliment, complain or criticize, feel free to let me know! I will have another chapter by tomorrow evening! Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Maid of Honor **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show.

""-speaking

''-thinking

**BOLD-**shouting

'…'-whispers

**The story so far: **After a close encounter with an angry storekeeper, Kagome is saved by a tall mysterious figure. And that mystery man just happens to be Prince Sesshoumaru himself! But, when all seemed hopeless for Kagome, her best friend and big-sister figure Sango comes to the rescue, Kagome was able to escape from the handsome prince's grasp….or did she? With a name and a promise locked within her mind and sealed tight within her heart, what will become of this strained relationship?

(A/N): I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know I told you guys I'd be back by Thursday. But then I had a bunch of dentist appointments I had to go to, and then I had to go to the poconos! And pretty soon, I have to go away to New York for a week. So, before I go, I will try and make it up to everyone by making 3 chapters for you to enjoy. So again, I'm very sorry for the wait! Let's just hope I don't get writer's block.

Oh! P.S.: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And special thanks to those who put my story in their favorites, and to the reviewers who gave me criticism! It really helped!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**It's Always Better Being with Company**

**Chapter 3- Inuyasha's words and Kikyou's wrath**

**(Kagome's POV):**

"Thank you so much Sango. I'm sorry I got you involved in all that…"

After the rescue from that awkward situation, Sango was kind enough to walk me home. But, that's just what I'd expect from her. She's always been like a big sister to me, helping me out in situations that I can't handle, and comforting me when I needed it. She has a way of always making me smile.

"What are you talking? I got myself involved on my own free will. Besides, it looked like

you needed some help. You never were very good at standing up for yourself. Well, with the exception of Kikyou, of course."

Giving me a wide smile, I smiled back at her awkwardly, knowing in my mind that she was right. When we were little, I would often get picked on by the neighborhood boys, and Sango was the one who first defended me. The boys would chase me around the alleyways while I was out doing errands to take whatever I had.

Then, one day, when they had backed me into a dead end, Sango came to my rescue and drove them away. She said she had just moved here from the next town over to live with her father after her mother had died. Her father is the town sword smith, and she was to learn the trade from him.

That's why she's always been so strong. Because her whole life, she had learned how to make all kinds of swords and weapons as well as how to use them. That day, she promised that she would always protect me, and that she would always be my friend. She was my very first friend I had ever made.

"Hey, Kagome! Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-yes, I'm alright."

"Hey, you remember the time Kikyou tried to get you in trouble by getting mud all over the clothing you washed? But she mistakenly forgot to wash her hands of the evidence! You were smart enough to tell her parents to check to find her 'muddy handed'!"

We soon started laughing uncontrollably after that. She had a point though. For some reason, Kikyou was the only person I could ever talk back to. The rest of the way home was just what we have been doing: reminiscing on all sorts of things from our childhood, and laughing at whatever joke we say. When we made it to her home we stopped to say goodbye.

"Alright Kagome. Are you sure you don't need me to walk you the rest of the way to your home? I wouldn't mind."

"No. It's alright. I've trouble you enough! I'll be fine. You need to get some rest yourself. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Kagome! Take care! And make sure Kikyou doesn't push you around!"

As I waved goodbye, I turned around to the direction of the mansion. But before I left, I felt as though I had forgotten something. Right before Sango stepped inside the door, I shouted out,

"Oh! Wait, Sango! Before I leave, I thought that I should let you know that I met up with Miroku today…."

Sango tends to scare me sometimes. She has a nasty temper, and when she gets angry, you'll know. And I can clearly see that she is angry. Whenever I mention that I've seen Miroku, she knows what that means. Giving me a curt nod, she abruptly slammed the door; the loud clattering of the locks being latched together could be heard.

Poor Miroku. I wonder if I'll be seeing him tomorrow…. I let out a weary sigh as I once again passed by the church. I can't imagine what it will be like when they are finally together. It's obvious that those two like each other. They just haven't been able to admit it yet. I was unable to hold back a small giggle at the thought of them being all lovey-dovey together. Making my way back to the house, I couldn't help but think about what had happened today.

"Why did he save me? Why would a prince save me?"

Looking up at the sky, I saw that the sun was beginning to set. I simply stared at the sky, still walking towards the house. I lightly brushed two fingers against my lips. I can still feel it. The feathery feel of his breath as his lips came ascending down towards me slowly…. A brimming blush soon spread across my face at the thought.

"It seemed as if he was going to-"

"KAGOME!"

Squeezing my eyes shut tight, I prayed that the owner of the voice was not in front of me at this very moment. Cracking open my right eye, I sighed in annoyance. As fate would have it, there before me was none other then the face of the last person I'd liked to see at that moment: Kikyou. As I made my way to the front door where Kikyou was, I made sure to curse that old salesmen and that deviant prince for making me late.

In front of me stood Kikyou, in all her primped and pampered glory, with a huge frown on her face. Her eyes were focused only on me, as she stuck her nose up in the air in a conceited manner.

"What on earth were you doing all this time! Had I not sent you to go fetch me berries and cream at noon? It is now evening, and we have guests over for dinner. Are you trying to skip out on your duties?"

As I glanced behind her for a moment, I could see that there was indeed company over. She continued to bombard me with ridiculous accusations in an elegant but obviously fake British accent. So, she's trying to show off in front of the guests? Two can play at that game. I folded my hands in front of me, one behind the other, as I straightened my posture to that of a princess and leveled my chin to ground level.

"Please excuse my tardiness, m'lady. When I had embarked to where the market was to purchase your amenities, a salesman had wrongfully accused me of theft, and had tried to punish me. However, a local stranger had stopped him in time and was able to help me and escorted me home. With that said, I have been able to retrieve your strawberries and cream without damage, m'lady."

Well, a little white lie can't hurt. Some of it was true….and yet most of it was not. I decided to leave out the part where the Prince comes to save me, as well as the part when he tries to kiss me. And though I only got in trouble for touching a store glass window, I felt that there was no point in telling her that neither. Actually, almost the whole thing was a lie. Oh, well. It's not like she was going to find out anytime soon.

I inwardly smirked as I saw the look of sheer resentment on her face, and an impressed look from the guests behind her. Having learned proper English from Kaede, I was told, even from the Baron, that I had an impeccable accent. Her face slowly beginning to turn red, she extended her arm out towards the door, her fore-finger pointing to the direction of the market.

"Well then, if you liked it so much there to be able to stay there for hours, you can go straight back and get us some groceries for tomorrow's breakfast!"

Having said that, she sharply turned her back to me and walked inside. Before she closed the door, I retorted to her, her back still facing me.

"Wait! What about dinner? By the time I get back, it will be bed time!"

Glancing at me over her shoulder, she smiled at me unpleasantly, and slowly closed the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Parked in front of an extravagant hotel, the coachmen jumped off the driver seat as he calmed the careening horses. He fixed his posture as he opened the door for the passenger to come out.

"We have arrived, your highness. Your brother had already arrived a while ago. He'll be expecting your coming in the room at the top floor."

"Half-brother."

The tall, dark figure stepped out; he gracefully glided passed the man. Without making any eye contact with him, he made his way towards the front entrance, only to be greeted by an overly-dressed door man. The door man bid him a good evening, and opened the door for him. The man simply nodded, again, without eye contact, and stepped inside.

Having no need of going to the front desk, he silently climbed the stairs towards the top floor where his room was. Busting the door open, he found his brother sitting by the window, his chin tucked in his hand and his elbow placed on top of the mahogany table. He had on his usual façade, a huge scowl and knitted brows. He was staring straight at the man at the door way, his golden eyes glistening with animosity.

"Well, if it ain't the almighty ice prince, finally showing up at his palace. Where the hell were you today? After you ran off, I figured you would be at the hotel, so I come here, only to find out that you haven't even been here yet!"

Tapping his claw against his knee-cap impatiently, he let out a low growl with each word. Not in the least bit effected by his brother's anger, he closed the door behind him and sat himself down on the silk-covered bed. Paying no attention to his now infuriated brother, he simply closed his eyes and thought about what had happened earlier.

That girl….what was her name? Ah…Kagome. A fitting name really. Mysterious and uncommon, yet it has a bit of a charm to it, and it rolls off the tongue. Her lips seemed so soft and warm….even in that brief moment when our lips were so close, and her cheek rubbing up against mine….Her skin was so soft and smooth. And her hair was like a black curtain of silk….What the hell is happening to me?

"Hey! Are you even listening? What the fuck were you doing anyway? Weren't you the one who said we have to find a woman to marry here?"

Still lost in his train of thought, he opened his eyes slowly, leaving behind the images of sparkling azure eyes and rosy lips. Turning to the irritated boy at his right, he gave him his rare smile, which often meant bad news, with a strange look in his eyes that could not quite be deciphered.

"Oh, but I believe I have, Inuyasha."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Damn that Sesshoumaru! Coming in hours after we get here and just sits there not even listening to what I have to say!'

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Inuyasha stomps out of the hotel. Needing some time to breathe, he decided to go out for a walk. It always calmed him to be out at night, nothing but the moon and stars to keep him company. Looking up at the sky, his mind seemed to drift off to another world, not paying attention to where he was going.

"_Oh, but I believe I have, Inuyasha."_

'And what the hell did he mean by that?'

His thoughts were soon interrupted by another person's body ramming into his own. Not affected at all by the collision, he looked down to see the person he had bumped into had fallen. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he kneeled down to face the stranger. He picked up the belongings he had dropped, and reached out to hand them to him.

"Here. You should watch where you're going next ti-"

Looking up to see the person's face, he looked to find it was a girl. Getting a closer look at her face, his eyes widened slightly in shock and awe. With most of her head covered by a hood, he saw two beautiful, blue eyes staring back at him timidly. A delicately shaped nose could be seen, and a pair of luscious, pink-tinted lips. She was the most captivating beauty he had ever seen….

"Umm…I-I'm sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. And thank you for gathering my things. Y-you didn't have to…"

"Just…here. Just take it. I-it's no problem. Just watch where the hell you're going from now on."

Shoving the items into her arms, he raised himself from the ground, the girl doing the same. Turning towards the opposite direction, he walks away. But a small, shy voice stopped him in his tracks, forcing him to turn to face her.

"Would you…like to walk with me? It's a beautiful night, and having company with you is always better then being alone, right? Besides, I'm heading in the same direction you're going."

Not knowing what else to do, he simply nodded his head dumbly; his eyes focused only on her as she walked passed him. He simply put on his usual scowl and pretended to act like it was nothing. At first, they were both silent, not knowing what to say to each other. But every few moments, he would glance over to where she was walking besides him when she wasn't looking. And each time, he would simply stare at her, not knowing why. 'She's got a nice smile….'

"Say,"

"Wha-! Huh? Oh…."

Startled by the sudden break of silence, he looked down at the lovely girl as he gestured for her to continue what she was saying.

"Well, I was just asking what your name is."

"…Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? What a cute name! It suits you."

"Hey! What part of it is cute? It's a damn strong name! My father gave it to me."

Giggling softly, she smiled at him warmly. Realizing how childish he was acting, he blushed heavily and looked away.

Still sulking about the comment, he failed to notice her coming closer to him. She reached up to the top of his head, and began to pet his ears. At first, all Inuyasha could do was purr, the feeling of his ears being pet between her soft fingers relaxing him. But then logic began to kick in, and he turned his head to face her, so her hands were out of reach.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, woman?"

"I'm sorry! But they looked so cute and soft…I just wanted to pet them to see if they were real. And you seem to like saying a lot of bad words, don't you?"

"Feh….Whatever."

After a few more moments of silence, he decided to start a conversation himself with a question of his own.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Kagome."

Before he could reply, they soon came upon a fairly large house. The lights were all out, which meant everyone in the house-hold was asleep.

"Well, this is my stop. Thank you for walking with me. I had a nice time talking with you!"

Quickly making her way up towards the door, she carefully unlocked it and turned to wave goodbye. Smiling beautifully at him, she scurried inside, and locked the door again.

Inuyasha was then left standing there to ponder, his thoughts still on the girl that had just went inside.

Smiling broadly to himself, he turned heel and headed back in the direction he had come from, smiling cockily the entire way.

'Kagome….I like it.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N): There it is! The long awaited chapter 3! Again, I'm soooo sorry it took so long. But now it's finally here! I hope you guys liked it! Right now, I can't give you a summary of the next chapter. I'm really tired and I've got major writer's block! But I'll try and keep my promise to get you the chapters 4 and 5 before I leave for N.Y. Oh! And remember to review about the pairings! I think I might have it as an Inuyasha/Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing, but I'd like to see what you guys think. Well, I'll see you guys later! Matane!


	4. Chapter 4

**Maid of Honor **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show.

""-speaking

''-thinking

**BOLD-**shouting

'…'-whispers

**The story so far: **After a close encounter with an angry storekeeper, Kagome is saved by a tall mysterious figure. And that mystery man just happens to be Prince Sesshoumaru himself! But, when all seemed hopeless for Kagome, her best friend and big-sister figure Sango comes to the rescue, Kagome was able to escape from the handsome prince's grasp….or did she? With a name and a promise locked within her mind and sealed tight within her heart, what will become of this strained relationship? Then, Kagome makes an encounter with the gloomy, yet handsome Prince Inuyasha! Now Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha begin to have growing feelings for Kagome, and are unaware that they both have a thing for the same girl! What will happen to this tangled-up love triangle?

(A/N): I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I did the one thing I HATE people doing: not updating for the longest time!! But I'm back! I'm sooo sorry again! I finally got my ideas flowing back into my head. So I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

Oh! P.S.: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And special thanks to those who put my story in their favorites, and to the reviewers who gave me criticism! It really helped!

* * *

**You Never Know Who's Watching**

**Chapter 4- A soldier, a thief and two princes**

The crowd began to cheer as they marched on ward, their heads held high and their swords shining in the morning sun. Young, tall and proud, they continued to march, representing the strength and pride of their people and their country. Children played along the side of the street, weaving through the many people lined up along each side as their shouts and cheers rang through out the town.

The silent yet diligent soldiers dared not to crack the smallest smile in front of the many people around them. The march continued as such, as the soldiers walked past the many appreciative and happy bystanders.

"Glory to our troops!"

"May God give you all strength!"

"And long live our king!!"

Struggling to keep up with her friends, Kagome finally broke through the mesh of people. Though she was still far from her group, she quickened her pace in her attempt to catch up. She then caught her friend Sango by the arm and sighed in relief of being free from the crowd.

"Kagome! You need to keep up! We thought we lost you there."

She laughed as she linked her arms with her.

"Sango…can you tell me again why I'm here?"

Kagome gasped, swallowing as much air as she could after losing almost all of it in the rush. Today the Baron and his wife went out, attending to an important meeting. Because of this, Kikyou decided to come with them, half of the reason was because she was bored, and the other half was to seek out a wealthy suitor out of one of the lords also attending the meeting.

So, Kagome had the day off, and having nothing to do, her friends decided to take her to the parade. Her friends, Yuka, Emi and Ayumi had heard from Sango about her rare little vacation time. Next thing she knew, they were banging on her door and dragging her out of bed. She covered her mouth lazily as she yawned, tiny tear drops poking out the corner of her eye.

She was exhausted. Though having no say in the matter, she would have much rather stayed in bed. After having to go back to the market and return home, it was already very late. She barely got any sleep last night, thanks to her little 'food shopping'. What made it worse was the fact that the cook already had plenty of ingredients for breakfast. As she thought, Kikyo had sent her out for no reason.

And the reason why she was standing here crammed into a tiny space in a flock of people? Well, today was the annual 'March of Our Heroes' parade. Every year around this time, the town would hold this event on behave of the King and his army. The soldiers would arrive in town the day before the march. Basically, it was just another opportunity for the girls to flirt with the soldiers. And that included her friends.

"Kagome! What are you doing just standing there? C'mon you're missing all the fun!"

Yuka had cried out to her at the front of the crowd, waving her hands to get her attention.

'What fun is there to miss?'

She thought as she drudged forward to get to where she was. When she had finally arrived at the edge of the sidewalk, she could already see that her friends were no longer in this world. With cheeks flushed and hearts in their eyes, she could tell that they were enjoying themselves. She sighed with a smile on her face. They were just too much sometimes….

As she looked up, she squint her eyes a bit by a sudden glare. It was the light shining off of one of the men's gold buttons. Gold….it had reminded her of that sweet boy, though a little moody, that she had met on her way home. She remembered his snow white hair, and those two adorable little ears twitching every so often on the top of his head. And his deep, golden eyes, shining with all it's brilliance…

"Oh! Kagome! Kagome! I think that boy over there is looking at you!! He is sooo handsome too!"

Snapping out of her deep thought, she looked up at what her friend had made such a fuss about. No sooner had she looked up did her azure blue eyes meet with steely cobalt blue. Staring right back at her was a young man, just a little older than her, marching alongside his comrades in single file. His eyes were a bit wide and his face showed a rather….dumbfounded expression.

Her eyes, holding a look of confusion and curiosity, never left his eyes as he passed by her. Still keeping their eyes locked, he turned his head around as he was slowly walking out of sight. He began to turn around a bit, trying to walk back to where she was. She then heard a small commotion as the man was roughly trying to push his way through the other men, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hey, hey! Keep walking!"

The man shouted behind him, as he pushed him back into his place. He soon started marching again, turning his head over his shoulder towards her, still staring at her.

* * *

After the parade had ended, Kagome had lost sight of all her friends. Sango had left early, needing to get home before dark to look after her brother. As for the other three….Looking around, she could see all the soldiers lounging about, crowding the bars and drinking the night away. A lot of them had one of the girls from town wrapped around their waist, flirting with them to no end. On one hand, she couldn't really blame them, seeing as how this was a small town and most of the young men had left in order to find work or join the army.

However, Kagome was one of the only girls not talking to any of the men. It was not because no one was interested in her. It was in fact the opposite. She had no intention to spend the rest of her free time flirting with a man she didn't even know. So, she decided to go back, seeing as how her friends had abandoned her to go off with some of the men. As she started to make her way home, her stomach began to protest, grumbling and rumbling for food. Rubbing it gently, she decided to give in to her hunger.

Turning around, she headed towards the lively tavern next to her, the Mouse and Cheese inn. Digging in her pockets, she found that had just enough money leftover from yesterday to get a nice hot bowl of soup. Moments after walking through the door, she immediately noticed that the whole place was full of soldiers. Some were chugging down gallons of beer as they sang drunkenly, while others were playing cards and tugging on some waitress's skirts.

Feeling a little out of place, she was deciding whether or not this was such a good idea. But, her stomach had answered for her, telling her to go in anyway. She sighed heavily, as she slowly walked over to the empty seat at the bar. Sitting herself down, she waited as the bartender came over to her. He was tall and broad shouldered, and was probably in his late 20's. He was very muscular and had short brown hair. He grinned at her as he rested his elbow on the bar top and leaned forward to look her straight in the eye.

"Well hello there, pretty miss. What can I get'cha tonight?"

He asked in a deep, husky voice. His smile grew when he saw her begin to fidget in her seat. Looking up at him with big, innocent eyes, he was barely able to make out what she said.

"I-I would like some soup with cheese and bread please…."

He inclined his head down, so his face was right in front of hers as he said in a low voice,

"And do you have any money to pay for it, pretty miss?"

She tilted her head back a bit, and reached into her pocket. Feeling the coins between her fingers, she answered him softly.

"Um…Y-yes, I do-"

"Leave her alone, Jin. I'm paying for her."

Hearing another man's voice behind her, she turned her head over her shoulder to see who it belonged to. There stood a tall, handsome man about her age, with dark tanned skin and long, black hair tied in a ponytail. He was one of the soldiers, judging by the red uniform he wore. He took the seat next to her and slapped down a bunch of gold coins on to the counter.

"This'll be enough, right?"

He asked the bartender with a smirk. Slightly pissed at the man, he swiped the money off the table and made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the order. The man turned to Kagome and smiled, showing his perfect, white teeth. She blushed slightly at this, but smiled back at him sweetly in gratitude.

"Thank you so much for helping me, but you didn't have to pay for me. I have the money."

He chuckled slightly, as she tilted her head to the side cutely out of confusion.

"It's alright. I wanted to."

He then looked at her with his steely cobalt eyes. Cobalt…She gasped as her eyes widened in shock and realization struck her.

"You're that boy that was staring at me earlier today!"

Why didn't she see it before? Those eyes of his…Back at the parade, she hadn't noticed anything else about him other than his eyes. That's why she didn't recognize him on the spot until she had taken a closer look at him.

He nodded slowly as he gave her a seductive grin. To darken her rosy cheeks more, he took her by the hand and held it up to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kagome."

He said as he placed a soft, warm kiss on the back of her hand.

* * *

"So how did you know my name? I don't remember telling you."

After she finished eating, she and the soldier who had paid for her really hit it off. They were talking for a long time about each other. Apparently, his father was the General of the Army. He wanted to enlist in the army in order to follow him in his foot steps. However, his father was killed before he was able to get in.

He has been in the army for 5 years now, and he said he was able to resign at any time because he had fought for so long. The only reason he was staying was so he could find the man responsible for his father's death. Since the army was the best way for him to get information on it, he has been searching all this time to find the man who murdered his father and have his revenge. The only clue he had of the murderer was a piece of some kind of crystal they had found near his father's body. But when he went to have it identified, every jeweler he went to said they had no idea what it was. But he was determined to find him not matter what.

After their conversation, Kagome saw that it was getting late, and decided to start heading home. He then offered to walk her home, since it was dangerous to walk by your self at night. And that's how they got to where they were now, walking together side by side under the moonlight. He turned to her and smiled again, as he reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it up to his heart.

"When I first saw you, I was mesmerized by your beauty. I heard one of your friends talking to you and called you Kagome. That was when you had looked up and stared right back at me."

He then squeezed her hand lightly to emphasize his affections.

"It is a beautiful name. It suits you."

Kagome was now as red as a tomato. No one has ever said anything so….romantic to her before. Well, sure, Miroku has said it dozens of times, as well as many other men. But the way he said it was somehow….different. Snapping out of her stupor, a question had suddenly come to mind.

"By the way, what is your name?"

Without noticing it, she had already arrived at her home, totally oblivious of her surroundings. Smirking a bit, he reached up to touch her cheek, as he leaned in. Breathing into her ear, he whispered,

"Kouga."

He then kissed her gingerly on the cheek. He gave her a small wave goodbye as he turned away. As soon as he was gone, Kagome felt her knees give in as she fell to the ground. Her eyes shimmering and her face flushed, she could still feel the place where he had kissed her tingling. She felt like she was in a dream! First that prince comes to her rescue and nearly kisses her, then that boy with the little dog ears shows up, and now this! What was going on?

Unknown to Kagome, a lone figure stood in the shadows, watching her. He simply stood there, staring at her, his glowing, red eyes full of rage at what he had seen. Tiny drops of blood were trickling down his tightly clenched fists….

'She is mine…'

* * *

Meanwhile…..

An annoyed, agitated and just plain pissed off Inuyasha sat there bored as hell, tapping the surface of the table impatiently. Within the well-lit, extravagant room were Inuyasha and his half-brother Sesshoumaru, both looking un-interested and uncaring of the discussion occurring in front of them. Inuyasha gave a loud yawn, making sure his brother could hear his boredom. Though he did indeed hear it, he chose to ignore his ill-mannered brother.

Though he too was bored and could care less about this pointless meeting, Sesshoumaru chose to do the more dignified way to cope. While Inuyasha sat there slumped over the table complaining, Sesshoumaru sat up straight in a more regal manner and made it look like he was listening. Not liking the way he was ignoring him, Inuyasha pestered his brother in order to get his attention. Hell, he was bored out of his mind! He'd chew his own leg off just to get out of there.

"Psst! Hey, Dip shit."

He said in a bated voice,

"Why the fuck are we here, anyway? It ain't like we got anything to do with this town's shitty problems. And I know you don't give a rat's ass either."

He glanced over to him, giving him a cold glare. Inuyasha knew he was getting on his nerves. Perfect.

"Do not speak to me if you have nothing important to say, Inuyasha."

"It is important! More important than this, anyway. So why don't we leave? I'm tired of this shit. Besides, I got better things to do."

He thought about last night, about that girl he had bumped into. Kagome. That was her name. He could still remember those blue eyes of hers. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible so he could go find her. He knew where she lived now, and judging from that house he left her at, she was loaded. But what confused him the most was why she was out so late at night. Normally, children from wealthy families were either extremely spoiled and did whatever they pleased, or extremely reclusive from being locked up inside their homes by their parents.

He knew she wasn't spoiled, so that possibility went out the window. But she didn't seem reclusive. She knew exactly where she was going and wasn't acting like a reclusive kid on her first outing, all curious and excited about her surroundings. The more he thought about it, the less he heard of the conversation. Seeing that his brother was finally able to entertain himself long enough to stop bothering him, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the meeting, showing no emotions on his perfect face.

"Now, moving on to our most pressing issues, I'm sure you have all heard of the recent burglaries that have been occurring lately. According to the police reports, several victims have claimed that the only valuables stolen were their jewelry. And it has only been jewelry. Among the robberies, there are reports of two jewelry stores being robbed. And the owners have said that nothing was taken."

The mayor then stood from his seat and pulled out a piece of paper from a large stack. Looking it over, he looked up towards the others, a serious look on his face.

"Though there was no evidence found at the crime scenes, there were witnesses saying they saw a man running from the scene wearing a black cloak. A few of them have also said they saw something shiny in his possession. And one of the witnesses, who was the only witness to come in contact with the thief, said that the last thing he saw before passing out was,"

He looked down on the paper again and read its content out loud,

"'The most terrifying pair of blood-red eyes.' Though it is not certain, we have come to the conclusion that the robber is a demon. Also, we were able to put together a list of criminals that matches this description. However, one stood out the most. He is a known thief through out the country, and is known for stealing jewelry only, and is always seen in black, and is said to have red eyes. And his name,"

He pulled out yet another piece of paper, and slid it out onto the table for everyone to see,

"His name is Onigumo Naraku: The Red-Eyed Demon. Bounty: _£_10,000."

* * *

(A/N): Phew!! Well, that's it! I was going to add more, but I decided to stop it there. More suspenseful that way! Anyways, I'm again sorry that it took so long to update. And although a lot of you have probably forgotten about this fanfic, I'd still like for those who do remain to update. I reaalllyyy want to hear your opinions on this! Anyways, I'll see you all later! Matane! 


	5. Chapter 5

Maid of Honor

**Maid of Honor **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show.

""-speaking

''-thinking

**BOLD-**shouting

'…'-whispers

**The story so far: **After a close encounter with an angry storekeeper, Kagome is saved by a tall mysterious figure. And that mystery man just happens to be Prince Sesshoumaru himself! But, when all seemed hopeless for Kagome, her best friend and big-sister figure Sango comes to the rescue, Kagome was able to escape from the handsome prince's grasp….or did she? With a name and a promise locked within her mind and sealed tight within her heart, what will become of this strained relationship? Then, Kagome makes an encounter with the gloomy, yet handsome Prince Inuyasha! Now Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha begin to have growing feelings for Kagome, and are unaware that they both have a thing for the same girl! What will happen to this tangled-up love triangle? But soon after her encounter with the two, she meets yet another suitor! And just who is this mysterious thief, Onigumo Naraku? And what are his true intentions?

(A/N): I AM UNFORGIVABLE!! I am soooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I hate myself for it too….But, I'm back! Ok, so I've been getting some complaints about chapter 4, and I have to agree with you people! I'm sooo sorry! I finally got my ideas back, but I'm still going through a little funk, so I need to improve a bit. So thank you to those who spoke up! Cause I thought it wasn't my best work neither. Enjoy!

Oh! P.S.: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And special thanks to those who put my story in their favorites, and to the reviewers who gave me criticism! It really helped!

--

**You Never Know Who's Watching**

**Chapter 4- The truth is out! Kagome's terrible troubles**

When the meeting had finally been adjourned, everyone was glad to be able to get out of their seats. They had immediately begun to socialize amongst each other about the issue that had been discussed earlier on in the meeting. Some of the women had been panicking a bit, worried about their 'one-of-a-kind pearl ring', or their 'precious family jewels'.

"I heard from Lady Yahara from the next town over that 'Red-Eyes' only steals the rarest of jewels."

"I heard the same thing! Apparently, he's only stealing certain jewels in order to find something. I think he's trying to see if any of the jewels is the one he's looking for."

"Did he find it yet?"

"Of course not! If he had, he would have no other purpose thieving."

"Ohhh! I also heard something else from Lady Sumire from the royal city! She said that one of the witnesses's who was robbed there got a look at his face! And it was a woman who saw him too!"

Excited, they all began to huddle together around the lady with the large feathered hat. To them, the most entertaining thing to do was gossip, especially if it was about men. She had a boastful smile spread wide across her face as they gathered together, eager to hear more.

"According to the woman, he had long, black hair and pale white skin. He was terrifying and had a cruel look in his eyes. And though he is a thief, she said she could not deny the fact that he was incredibly handsome!"

They all began to squeal in delight, swooning at the very thought. They all broke out into conversation, wondering if they would see a cloaked figure standing over them in their beds at night.

Stretching out his tired limbs, Inuyasha was glad to be out of that suffocating room. He didn't know how much more he could take of those 'money-grubbing little bastards'. The moment the meeting had been called to an end, all of the men had rushed over to Inuyasha and his brother, purposely blocking the way for him to exit.

'Damnit! I was so close to getting the hell outta here…'

**(Inuyasha's POV):**

This always happens! Every fucking time I go to one of these stupid meetings, I get ambushed and end up having to stay here for another 2 hours! And they always ask about the same things:

"Prince Inuyasha! It's been such a long time since I've last seen you. How is your father? He has not come to any of the parties or gatherings I've invited him to. Did he not receive my letters? I was sure they were sent a month in advance."

'Feh. He probably got the letters. He just chose to ignore them.'

"Perhaps I can have a word with him? You'd be able to talk to him for me, wouldn't you?"

'Why the hell would I do that? You know as well as I do that that ain't gonna work. If he didn't want to meet with you then, why would he want to now?'

"So will you? Will you your highness? I would much appreciate-"

"Your Highness! I have heard that you and your brother are here to seek brides, yes? Why not come have dinner with my family? I would love for you to meet my daughter Emilia. She is about you and your brother's age in fact! She is also quite beautiful, if I do say so myself! And she can play the piano better than Amadeus Mozart himself!"

"Nonsense! My Sarah is far more beautiful then that simple-minded twit! Sarah has the most beautiful voice in all of England!"

"MY Christine is a beauty beyond compare! She has skin as white as snow and hair that would put even the finest of silks to shame!"

"**MY DAUGHTER-"**

"**NO! MY DAUGHTER IS-"**

'Now's my chance…' Making a break for the door while those idiots were arguing, I rushed passed my brother, who somehow was able to get rid of the bunch that had surrounded him.

'How the hell did he do that?'

**(Normal POV):**

Not noticing that the prince was slowly inching towards the door, the men continued to argue over the superiority of their children. Only when the sound of the large, wooden door slamming shut had been heard did they finally notice that the previous subject of their attention was gone.

"Y-your highness?"

Panicking, and then soon arguing again over whose fault it was that he left, it hadn't occurred to any of them that the other guest of honor had already left the room as well.

--

"….gome...Kagome…"

"Nn…."

"KAGOME!!"

"WAAAHHH!"

"Kagome! What on earth are you doing?"

Laying upside down on a pile of unpeeled potatoes, Kagome looked up at her friend in a confused daze, rubbing the red spot on her forehead.

"Honestly! How long were you planning on just standing there day-dreaming? And tripping over the pile and hitting your head like that…."

Today was Kagome's turn to help the cook prepare the meals. The Baron had come home late last night ecstatic about something and was making such a commotion. He had woken everyone up and called them to a meeting, wanting to share some important news. When everyone had gathered together in the dining room, the Baron stood in front with a proud smile wiped across his face.

The Mistress beside him was still half asleep in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes and yawning, creating even more wrinkles upon her shriveled face. Kikyou stood on the other side of the Baron, still wearing her day clothes. Kagome noticed that she had on her usual boastful smile. However, something was different tonight. She also seemed to smile victoriously; as if she had won the greatest prize there is and was making sure to show it…

"Wonderful news, everyone! On the third day of next week, we will be having very important guests! They are extremely prestigious and high in power, so we must treat them with the utmost respect! Now, we will need to prepare! We will have a huge feast for them! And we shall set out our best silver wear and plates! We must all be at our best that night too!"

"Dear, who are these people exactly? We should know who it is we are treating so royally…" The Mistress had asked in a slightly confused tone, now wide awake and curious about who these mysterious and powerful guests could be.

He turned to his wife, his smile growing wider (if at all possible), and stuck his finger in the air.

"Ah! That is exactly it my dear! We are going to treat them royally because that's what they are! Royalty!"

Upon hearing this, the servants, his wife and especially Kagome, leaned in closer to the Baron to hear what he had to say next.

**(Kagome's POV):**

'R-royalty?'

That single word had my mind reeling. It can't be! There's just no way! There's just no way….I was beginning to see silver hair and golden eyes flashing in my mind, as if warning me that my most dreaded thought may be true.

'It couldn't possibly be the same man….could it?'

Along with everyone else, I leaned in closer to find out more.

'It can't be….It can't be….It can't be…'

"The men, who are visiting us, are none other than the sons of the king himself! The princes of England!"

'No…'

Everyone was either screaming out of excitement or gasping in shock, chattering to each other over such news. The Mistress was crying and shouting in joy, spreading her arms out and hugging her husband. Kikyou simply stood there, still smiling that smile that continues to bother me, strangely calm about the entire situation.

And that's why I'm here right now, on top of a heap of potatoes I'm supposed to peel and having tripped over it after being waken from my daze.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You've been spacing out like this all day! And you've barely gotten anything done!" She said, pointing at the measly stack of peeled potatoes beside me.

"I'm sorry Sango. I've just…had a lot on my mind lately."

"Like what?" She knelt down in front of me with a worried expression. I sighed heavily for the fifth time today, as I rolled onto my side and sat up straight.

"Do you remember that day, when you saved me from that man with the long, silver hair?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, earlier that day, I was shopping for groceries when I had stopped by that shop again…"

"Oh Kagome…you mean the shop with that dress? You really should stop going there. I hate to say it, but that dress is beyond your reach."

"I know…" I tilted my head down at hearing such painful words, knowing full well that what she said was true.

"But I couldn't help myself, Sango! I feel drawn to that dress! And it's not because of how beautiful or expensive it is….I don't know why…."

She reached over and gently placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at her, a feeling of comfort washing over me.

"But then the store keeper came out and got very angry at me for touching the glass and almost cut off my hand for it…" I unconsciously rubbed my wrist.

"WHAT?! Why that-"

"B-but the silver-haired man saved me!"

"Oh…" She sat down again and calmed herself, to my relief. "Then….why did he have you backed up against the wall?"

"U-umm….I don't know…He was acting a bit strange..."

"Hmmm...But why are you telling me all this? What's it got to do with why you are spacing out today?"

"W-well…" I paused for a moment, gripping my skirt tightly in my hands. I inhaled deeply and let it all out in one breathe.

"**THAT MAN WAS PRINCE SESSHOUMARU AND HE IS COMING HERE IN THREE DAYS FROM TODAY TO HAVE DINNER!"**

'Ok…more like shout it out…'

"….."

'Huh…? Why is she so quiet?'

"…."

"Uh….S-Sango?"

"…**..WH-WHAAAaaAAAttttTTT??"**

'Oh boy…'

--

"Damnit! Why the hell did you agree to it though? If you wanna go then that's fine! But don't drag me into this!"

"We were sent here for the sole purpose of finding a mate, InuYasha. Since you seemed to have forgotten that, I had taken it upon myself to make arrangements instead."

During the time when Inu Yasha was being mobbed by the gentlemen at the meeting house, Sesshoumaru also had his share of annoyances surrounding him at the time.

**(Flashback…)**

**(Sesshoumaru's POV):**

"Why, Prince Sesshoumaru! It has been a long time hasn't it? You've grown up to be such a fine young man! You will surely follow in your father's footsteps in becoming a great king one day!"

'Mere compliments coming from a man with a hidden agenda. He most likely wishes to get close to father.'

"I hear you are in town with your brother in search of a mate, yes? Ahh what luck, what luck! I just so happen to have two** beautiful **and **un-married **daughters at home who are perfect for you!"

'Obviously he lies. I have heard of these 'beautiful' and 'un-married' girls of his before. How they wander around from man to man and that they are only fair in the eyes of greedy men who are only after their money.'

"So, what do you say? Would you care to come and have dinner with my family?"

"Ahh, Lord Hidori. Trying to warm up to the prince as well, eh? It seems to me though that he is not interested in loose women such as your daughters."

I looked up to see a much thinner gentleman towering over the stout man before me. Unable to retort at the rude, yet painfully true statement, the shorter male excused him self and ran off. After seeing what had happened, anyone who was planning to do what the embarrassed lord did immediately walked away, knowing the same would only happen to them.

Having gotten rid of him, he turned to me and smiled a surprisingly genuine smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm not usually so rude towards people. I simply am not too fond of the gentleman you were just talking to. He tends to say the same thing to any un-married nobleman he sees, wanting only to marry off his daughters and send them away so that he may have access to their husband's finances."

'I see. I had thought as much. His smile was forced and his eyes held deceit.'

He held out his hand and tilted his head down slightly.

"My name is Baron Toshio Nyuyoda. It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

I took a quick glance at his hand before taking a hold of it. They were rather small for a man of his stature, and though they looked old and faded, there were signs of callusing and labor still lingering on his rough and aged hand.

"Ahhh. So you noticed, did you? Yes, I used to work as a slave on the fields when I was young. It was difficult, however, I worked hard and eventually became the man you see today."

He smiled lightly as he spoke of his past. Though he is of low ranking, he seemed to have some sort of decency and honesty to him that I have not seen in a noble before. But they are still all the same, all of them always want something, and he does not seem to be an exception either.

"When I was young, my parents were too poor to be able to even give me a proper education. I had to learn on my own by stealing some books from the school house. Ever since then, I have vowed to make sure my child will always have everything she needs, so she won't ever suffer the way I did. Speaking of which…"

'Ah. As I thought, he does have some hidden agenda. And it turns out to be the same reason as the others too…'

He waved his hand over to someone from behind me. Turning to see whom he had summoned, my eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Walking towards us was a young lady, most likely his daughter, who strongly resembled the girl I had encountered a few days ago. Kagome, I believe was her name.

As she came to her father's side, I now noticed several differences between the two. Kagome had bright, blue eyes, while this one had dark brown eyes. This one had straight hair that was black in color, while Kagome had wavy, ebony hair with a clear shine to it. Though they looked very much alike, she seemed to pale in comparison.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Kikyou. She is my pride and joy, and is quite lovely, as you can already see. Kikyo, I believe you know the crown prince Sesshoumaru!"

She looked up at me, being much smaller in stature than I, and showed me a smile that was overly sweet and seemingly innocent. I could immediately tell what she was up to with that smile and how she curtsied as elegantly as possible and said,

"It is truly an honor to meet you, your Majesty. I am simply humbled by your sheer presence."

I had the strong urge to laugh at that, but held it in to keep face. What an obviously fake accent. Did she truly believe she could fool me with that? I wonder how long she rehearsed that line. However, I am used to such fraudulent behavior by now. It is of the norm amongst nobility. Or so I have concluded from years of observing countless lords and ladies through the festivities and functions my father had arranged.

I simply nodded my head towards her, showing that I had as little interest in her on my face as I felt. I could see her suddenly disgruntled attitude appear on her face as she frowned upon seeing my indifferent response.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Baron. I have other matters in which I must adhere to."

"Ah! Of course, we won't keep you. But, may I make one request? My family and I would very much appreciate it if you and your brother could have dinner with us one night."

I stopped for a moment, and turned to decline his 'request'. Before I could, a thought came to mind as I glanced over towards his daughter again.

'It cannot simply be a coincidence, such strong resemblance.'

I smiled inwardly at the thought. My intuition told there was more to this meeting than meets the eye. Glancing towards her once again, I smiled somewhat at her. In return, she back at me gave a contemptuous sneer. In her eyes, I could see latent signs of triumph. How dense.

"Alright then. I accept your proposal, Baron."

--

(A/N): Phew! Well, there you have it! The long awaited (and overdue) chapter 5! Again, I'm sooo sorry it took so long! I had a lot of things I needed to work out! I hope you guys can forgive me and I hope you enjoy! Matane!


	6. Chapter 6

**Maid of Honor **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show.

""-speaking

''-thinking

**BOLD-**shouting

'…'-whispers

**The story so far: **Now with three men after her, Kagome starts to wonder what she will do. Sesshoumaru is after Kagome, but Inuyasha doesn't know that. Inuyasha has met Kagome as well but does not know that Sesshoumaru also has his eyes set on her. And to make matters worse, the two princes will be coming to the mansion for dinner! Will things turn out alright in the end? And what about Kikyou? Will the Baron's plan to marry her to one of the princes succeed?

(A/N): I'm so sorry for the long wait! Ironically enough, I was finishing the story right when all the latest reviews came in. Thank you for the kind reviews by the way. Again, I'm sorry this took so long! I didn't have time to write with all my other projects... (Illustration, culinary, choral and fashion projects…I like all arts:). Anyways, in order to make it up to all of you, I've made this chapter extra long! Please enjoy!

**Danger Lurks in Every Corner**

**Chapter 6- The Big Night Arrives! At Last, They Meet!**

"Owwww...Ow! Sango~!"

Cringing with every twist and yank, Kagome sat as her friend fussed with her hair, feeling the prick of the teeth from the comb. Pulling out a blue ribbon from her pocket, Sango neatly placed it in her hair and tied it tight, then stepped back to admire her own work.

"Hmmm….Blue certainly suits you. It's a shame it won't be shown."

She rubbed the top of her head gingerly, her scalp throbbing slightly from the abuse. Between her fingers she felt the silky texture of the ribbon. How nice it was to have such a thing, as poor as she was. For a moment, it almost felt as if she was getting ready for the party as a guest, but quickly pushed the thought aside.

"Sango, why must we do this? There's no need to-"

"Oh yes there is! Why didn't you tell me sooner about this?! The prince is on his way here! Should he see you, he'll only harass you the way he did that time at the square!"

Beneath all the anger and frustration was worry and anxiety. After hearing about what had happened that day, Sango was now even more nervous for Kagome.

'But when I found her, he had her up against the wall terrified. I don't know what he has planned, but it can't be anything good after that incident.'

Walking towards the dresser, Sango opened the tall doors and began to rummage through its contents. Leaning back a bit to get a better view, Kagome grew more and more curious, wondering what Sango had in mind.

"Umm…Sango? I realize that what you're doing is for my sake, but what are you planning exactly?"

Having found the clothes she needed, she turned to face Kagome, her hands behind her back. With a somewhat frightening grin on her face, anyone could tell there was a scheme behind that grin. Kagome gulped audibly, tiny droplets of sweat trickling down her face.

"Alright, now hold still Kagome."

'Oh dear God…'

_ _

As the sun sank deep into the horizon, the moon soon took its place, hanging high in the sky with its gentle glow. It is now seven o'clock, an hour until the promised meeting of the Baron and two princes.

Creaky sounds of the wooden wheels crept through the night air. The dim glow of a lantern could be seen as it hung loosely from a black coach, swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the moving vehicle. The wheels hobbled over each cobblestone paved within the street as the driver's grip tightened on the reigns.

Behind red satin curtains sat a man, his face hidden by shadows. Held tight within his gloved hand was an object, its shape and origin unclear between his fingers. As the man pulled the curtain open, a steady stream of pale white flooded the inside of the dark coach.

Casting its light upon the object in his grasp, it soon began to glow. It was both beautiful and disturbing. Brilliant, yet dull. Complete, yet not complete.

"Pull over."

Hearing his master's demand, the coachman raised the reigns as the coach came to a sudden halt, the horses not uttering a single complaint. Parked beneath an unlit street lamp, the coachman hopped off the front seat and quickly opened the door for his master.

He then slowly stepped out of the coach, his posture straight and his eyes narrow.

"Stay here until I have finished my business."

He spoke his demand coldly, as he turned and headed towards the house. Behind him, the coachman bowed low as a sign of understanding, though he knew his master was no longer looking.

_ _

"How did it come to this?"

Dragging behind at her heals, Kagome shuffled down the hallway, following Sango as quickly as possible. While walking, Sango turned her head around, peaking her head over her shoulder. She grinned slightly, suppressing a small laugh by tightening her lips together at the sight behind her.

Hobbling with every step, Kagome trudged behind Sango with a very unhappy look on her face. On her head was a puffy white night cap with ruffles sticking out along the edge and tied tightly around her head with a big blue bow. Underneath its bulky exterior was her silky black hair, tied in a tail and stuffed inside the cap.

The rest of her outfit was no better. On her feet she wore brown slippers, slightly tattered and old looking, and as every bit uncomfortable to walk in as they looked. She wore a long, equally-old looking dress, also brown in color and fit for an old maid. Kagome pulled at the hem of the dress and lifted the skirt as much as she could, finding it both heavy and difficult to move in.

Beneath the bodice of the dress were three over-stuffed pillows, one in the chest, one in the stomach, and one shoved in the skirt at her backside. She huffed as she tried to blow the ruffles out of her face, unable to see below them. She then let out an exasperated sigh, throwing the bunches of her skirt in her hands down out of frustration.

"Ahhh! Enough! I can barely breathe let alone walk in this get-up! Why am I dressed like this?! I look like grandma Kaede!"

Sango sighed as she stopped to turn and face Kagome. Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed, standing firmly in place as a small sign of defiance. Rolling her eyes, Sango smiled, unable to stay angry with Kagome while looking the way she did.

"Come on, Kagome. We need to make sure that he doesn't recognize you! It's bad enough that he's coming here for who knows what reason, if he sees you here he'll know where you live! And you might end up in the same situation from when you first met him!! Do you want that to happen?"

Kagome then softened her expression slightly, and placed her arms at her sides. She then smiled weakly, knowing that she was doing this because she cared for her.

"Alright Sango. I understand. I apologize for getting upset. But why must I disguise myself to this extent? I'm sure he wouldn't recognize me if I simply-"

"No! You need to make sure that he can't tell it's you at all! That's why I borrowed Grandma Kaede's clothes! That way, he won't know it's you if you look too old or stout to be you, understand? And Kaede's scent on the clothes will help mask your own. So come on! You've got work to do, Grandma Kagome."

She snickered at the comment and then turned and continued walking. Grumbling under her breath, she trotted along next to her, swatting away at the annoying ruffles on her hat.

_ _

'How the hell did I end up in this situation?'

The young prince sat with his usual scowl as he sank deeper into the plush seats of the coach. He once again began tapping is clawed finger impatiently against his knee, staring outside the window at nothing but darkness. He looked in front of him only to see his brother, silent with an unfazed expression as always.

Inuyasha was annoyed with the fact that he must once again sit in unbearable silence with his most hated half-brother. In order to cope, he glowered at him, hoping that in some way by glaring long enough his glare may eventually burn a hole in Sesshoumaru's head. After minutes of Inuyasha's non-stop glaring, Sesshoumaru finally turned his attention to his immature and un-imaginative half-brother, very much aware of his obvious disdain.

"What is the reason you must continuously stare at me with that idiotic face of yours?"

His face turned red at the insult, as did his eyesight and shouted,

"Why the hell did you agree to this anyway!? We've been getting hounded and mobbed by countless lords and nobles the entire time we've been here! And then all of a sudden, you decide to agree to one of them? What the fuck has gotten into you, huh?!"

"Cease your groundless ranting Inuyasha. I am simply doing what it is that father sent us here to do."

He then returned his attention back to the window, watching the street lights slowly pass by as he continued.

"I did not wish to stay here with you much longer, as I am sure you feel the same way."

Glancing towards his direction again, Inuyasha snorted as a way of showing agreement, though also showing his resentment for the second insult.

"So I agreed to one of the invitations upon seeing possible sincerity from one of the lords. I merely accepted out of the conclusion that by doing so, we simply have to bear one night of torture and be done with it."

"Then we may remain here a while longer and either go back, explaining to father that we were unable to find suitable brides within the appointed time, or we may continue on to the next town, and repeat this process until we say the same thing."

Inuyasha's ears then perked up, grinning widely with a hint of sly satisfaction in his eyes.

"Ohhh I get it, so we just gotta pretend that we're actually trying to find mates, and just sit around till its time to head back. Heh, I like it."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his slow-moving brother's mental state. Inuyasha frowned for a moment, a picture of blue eyes and wavy black hair suddenly entering into his head as he looked up towards Sesshoumaru with that thought in mind.

"But I say we stick around here until it's time to leave instead of going to the next town. I don't know about you, but I don't really wanna be cooped up in some cramped little coach with you any longer than we have to."

'That way I can get to know Kagome better…'

Sesshoumaru then gave him a piercing gaze as Inuyasha in return gave a triumphant smile. He became slightly peeved at the thought of Inuyasha thinking he's won something.

"Hmph. You should not be speaking in such a bold manner, Inuyasha. For who was it who first thought of the idea? And who was the one whose incapable mind was unable to grasp the situation until it was explained thoroughly? I should hardly think that person would have ever understood it had it not been told to him clearly?"

Thoroughly enraged, Inuyasha got up from his seat and hit his head hard on the ceiling, forgetting where he was. Sesshoumaru could not contain a small sign of amusement as his lips pulled into a satisfied smirk. Inuyasha then grasped his head tightly, this only helping to add oil to the flame.

"**DRIVER! PULL OVER NOW!!"**

Startled out of his half-conscious stupor, the driver's head jerked up and pulled hard on the reigns, bringing the carriage to a complete stop. Inuyasha kicked open the door and roughly closed it, knocking the poor driver on his back while trying to assist him.

"Where do you think you are going, Inuyasha?"

"**FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!** I'M GOING FOR A WALK! I'LL WALK INTO THE GATES OF HELL IF I HAVE TO! JUST SO I DON'T HAVE TO BREATH THE SAME AIR AS YOU!"

He then stumbled forward slightly while continuing to hold his head. He soon moved along the night-covered streets, heading in the direction of Kagome's house.

'Screw this. I ain't going to some stupid dinner. I've got better things to do anyway.'

Smiling slightly at the pleasant change in scenery, Sesshoumaru sat back into the cushioned seats of the coach. He wiped the smile from his face completely, leaving his face expressionless once again. He looked out the window and down towards the ground to find the driver, looking terrified and having no clue what to do with the situation he was in.

He cast an unsympathetic look towards the driver, looking down on him in many ways.

"Drive."

Dipping his head down slightly, the driver scrambled to his feet and made his way back on to his seat. He dabbed his forehead of sweat with his dirtied handkerchief, showing it's countless times of being used. Snapping the reigns, he shocked life back into the horses as they trotted onwards, their destination laying just up the road.

_ _

*toc* *toc* *toc*

"Th-They're here! Everyone, get ready! Darling, they're here! Kikyou! Fix your hair! S-s-somebody, answer the door!"

The frantic Baroness rambles on as panic ensues within the Nyuyoda household. Busying maids run about, butlers struggle to find the right placement for the silverware and the chefs yell and shout for more ingredients. Kikyou spends more hours in front of the mirror fixing a non-existent flaw in her hair while Baron Nyuyoda goes to answer the door.

He heaved a heavy sigh in order to relieve his nervousness. Clicking the lock counter clockwise, he pulled at the brass handle and slowly opened the door.

"Good evening your majesty! Welcome to my home. Please, come in."

_ _

(Kagome's POV)

'Well, I can at least breath again.'

Having shed about 100 pounds worth of fat in pillows, I was able to convince Sango otherwise about her 'disguise'. Really though, the pillows and dress were going a bit too far. As long as I wear the nightcap over my eyes along with my maid outfit, I doubt he will recognize me…I hope.

*sigh* I should set up the guest room before he arrives…

(Normal POV)

Placing the delicate glass bottle on the shelf, she poured into the glass a golden brown liquid that trickled down into the bottom, filling it half way before placing the cap on top. She checked around the room making sure everything was in place.

Satisfied with her work, Kagome looked around once more before heading towards the door. Just as her hand had reached the handle, she heard the Baron's voice slowly getting louder as he approached the door.

"You're a bit earlier than we agreed on, aren't you? Ah! Not that it's of any inconvenience to us, of course!"

'WHAT?! He's early?!'

Panic ridden, Kagome looked around her surroundings frantically searching for a way out. Spreading her small hands across the surface of the marble fireplace, she ran her fingers along each crevice and crack, looking for some kind of lever or secret exit. Though she knew very well that finding such a thing was highly unlikely, desperation tends to give birth to pointless hope.

"So your brother won't be joining us until later? I see. Well that's fine. I suppose it is healthier to walk."

The click of the door latch caught her attention, seeing the handle slowly turn down and then push open. Having no choice, she hurried over to the beverage station on the other side of the room and turned her back to the door.

The doors then spread wide open, it's old hinges creaking loudly while heaving it's weight forward. Hearing two sets of feet padding quietly into the large room, she pretended to busy herself with the glasses, trying to go unnoticed.

"Here we are! My office and the family library! It's quite nice isn't it? No one else really uses it, so I turned it into a quiet place for me to work."

An unshakable (and unimpressed) look was set on his guest's face after having swept his eyes once across the room, and once being enough. Moving to the brightly lit fireplace, he then nervously gestured towards one of the large, brown leather chairs in front of him.

"Come! Take a seat and relax for a bit. You must be tired from having to travel so late at night. I'm sure I have a good bottle of spirits here somewhere."

His guest silently made his way to the chair closest to him and elegantly sat down in a single fluid motion. He sat up straight, his chin level to the ground and his head held high with a regal air. He remained silent this entire time, not bothering to utter even a single word.

Feeling slightly nervous over his guest's constant taciturn state, the Baron noticed another presence within the room, relieved to feel some form of life aside from himself.

"You over there. Could you please bring us two glasses and a bottle of brandy?"

Kagome froze in place, her whole body washed over with fear. Feeling tension building up in her shoulders and legs, she stiffly turned her head to the side, her eyes hidden beneath the rim of her cap.

"Yes, you there. Some brandy and two glasses please."

She inclined her head in response and returned her eyes to the cart. She took as much time as she could to retrieve the item from the cart, slowly making her way to the small, mahogany

table situated between the two chairs.

She popped open the bottle and gently placed the two glasses on each side of the table. She began pouring the golden-colored liquor into each cup, making sure to balance the amount. It took every ounce of willpower she had to keep her trembling hands steady so as not to spill any of the drink and attract more attention to herself.

She did not dare to look up towards the man sitting to her left, afraid of making eye contact. Bowing deeply, half to cover her face more and half to show respect towards both gentlemen, she then backed away from the table, her head still low.

"Thank you. Now then! A toast! To his royal majest-"

*~BAM~*

A loud sound interrupted the Baron from his speech, as the doors swung open to reveal a sweating butler, wearing a very nervous look on his face. The sudden intrusion somewhat angered the baron, and nearly scared poor Kagome to death, the bottle having almost slipped from her fingers in that moment.

" What on earth is going on? Explain yourself!"

Having given up attempting to catch his breathe, the butler stood up straight and adjusted his tie . Retrieving a delicate-looking handkerchief from his pocket, he swiped away as much sweat as he could, dabbing it on his brow and on his near-hairless, bald head . He then pocketed the now drenched napkin and heaved a heavy breathe in order to calm himself.

"Please pardon my sudden intrusion sir, but please come quickly. There is a situation that needs to be tended to at the front door."

"A situation? What is it? Can it not wait till I have finished attending to my guest?"

Quickly glancing to the figure seated behind the Baron, he straightened his posture some more and hardened his gaze.

"No sir. I'm afraid it can't wait."

Sighing heavily out of both frustration and embarrassment, the Baron placed his glass on the table and turned towards his guest, bowing deeply out of apology.

"If you'll excuse me, your highness. It seems as though I must attend to an urgent matter. I shall return as soon as it's been handled."

Curtly nodding as his only response, the white haired individual remained silent and still within the warmed leather upholstery. The baron nodded in turn, internally relieved to not have received a glare instead.

He then excused himself and made his way out into the hallway, quickly following the frantic butler. The room slowly grew quiet, a faint reminisce of the Baron's voice disappearing down the hall.

"-never seen you before. Did my wife hire you for the night? Well, I'm sorry if she's the one that frightened you. She tends to get a little..."

Hugging the bottle for dear life, Kagome stood stalk still in the center of the room, feeling the tension in the room creeping up into her spine. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the sound of clothing rustling as the man stood from his seat.

As if possessing a 6th sense, Kagome felt a pair of smoldering eyes stare at the back of her head, holding within them an indescribably fearsome emotion. She heard the first step he made, and the second, and the third, each one growing closer towards her. She unconsciously inched further away from the footsteps, glancing at the open door.

Without even realizing what had happened, she felt his body right behind her back, his breath against her neck. A shiver traveled down from her head to her back. She felt a cold, clawed hand gently grasp a lock of her hair as it intwined it's long pale fingers in between several strands and ran them down to the tips of her hair.

He continued to play with her hair like this, much to Kagome's dismay and confusion. Her mind as well as her senses were blurred, her body shaken with fear, as well as an unfamiliar feeling. He then stopped, right as Kagome's mind nearly melted, waking her from her daze. She soon felt his body coming closer, and so instinctively moved away as he moved in.

She soon found herself facing the wall, cornered by the looming figure mere inches away from her. His breathe tickled her neck, both warm and eerie as he reached his hand out towards her once again. Not so gently, he grabbed her chin and tugged her back to face him as she gasped, her back now against the wall and his breathe tickling her nose.

He moved in closer, his hand still grasping her chin tightly, his claws leaving slight indents in her sensitive skin. Kagome winced at the rough treatment, feeling her entire body trembling, causing the rumbling in her ears to grow louder, making her feel as though she were in the center of an earthquake.

His hand stood idly once again, still searching for a final destination until it settled on her cheek. He stroked it left and right with his thumb, lightly scrapping below her eye-line along her cheekbone. His hand moved up further till the pad of this thumb tapped the tip of her eyelid, instantly shutting closed at the touch.

He swept away a few hairs that were just grazing her eyelashes, as he pushed up the rim of the cap. Slowly opening her eyes, they soon widened slightly at the sight before her. Indeed, those molten-gold eyes, that pale white skin, this long, silvery hair, could only belong to the man that she had met that time at the square.

She knew it could be none other than prince Sesshoumaru himself. She knew this. And yet, she still remained unsure. His eyes, that were a moment ago golden, now were a deep orange, slowly becoming a dark vermillion in color. His skin seemed more pale, almost sickly, as oppose to his normal pale-moon complexion.

These differences, though small, still seemed to irk her, gnawing at the back of her mind, until she suddenly found herself speaking. She swallowed down as much of her fear as she could. She tried to moisten her dried lips, cracked open her mouth, and soon uttered the words she would later regret.

"Wh-who are...you?"

As soon as the words left her lips, vermillion quickly changed to a bloody crimson. He suddenly grabbed the top of her hat and without warning, yanked it off of her head. Her hair spilled out from beneath the hat and fell in every direction, the blue ribbon that held it in place now at her feet.

His claws grew 2 inches longer and 5 times sharper, as he grabbed ahold of her, piercing her arm. She cried out in pain as bright red spot began to spread out and seep into her sleeve. She turned her terrified eyes back to his, as she stared into chilling red eyes, and almost fainted at the sight of long, pointed fangs that stuck out of his lips.

He smiled widely, his eyes narrowing as he pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against his rock-hard chest. She brought her hands up to his chest in an attempt the push him away, now crying from fear and pain and wishing only to get away.

This only helped in having him draw her closer, until she could barely breathe. He brought his lips up to her ear, brushing his fang up against her skin as he whispered to her in a low, menacing voice.

"Hello, Kagome. We meet at last."

_ _

(A/N): There you have it folks! Chapter 6!! I hope you guys like it! (And I hope there are still people who want to read it after all this time...)


End file.
